When joining a teleconference, participants often do so with a wide range of devices and different types of connections. This may lead to quality issues that arise due to the presence of one or more contributing sources of audio. In such scenarios, impaired signals are broadcast to all participants, often making the teleconference difficult or impossible to conduct. Remote participants are often asked to manually mute their devices or drop off from a teleconference in an attempt to address such issues.